Kerajaan Kardus
by NanoYaro-Kid
Summary: Ketika Finn menemukan sebuah kardus di depan rumah pohon mereka, lalu Kerajaan Kardus, dan … kucing?/ Diambil dari episode Box Prince/ Oneshot! Canon, RnR?


**Disclaimer **Adventure Time with Finn and Jake © Pendleton Ward

**Kerajaan Kardus** by NanoYaro-Kid

**Warning **mungkin OOC, typo yang terlewatkan, absurd, plot-rush, diambil dari episode "Box Prince", don't like don't read!

**Happy Reading!**

Sebuah kardus tergeletak di depan rumah pohon mereka.

_Aneh,_ begitu pikir Finn yang saat itu sedang menikmati _nachos_ buatan Jake sambil melihat ke luar jendela. Dari jendela itulah ia dapat melihat berbagai macam hal biasa yang menurutnya menarik, bahkan kardus itu.

"Hei, Jake!"

"Apa?"

"Ada sebuah kardus yang tergeletak di depan rumah pohon kita."

"Lalu kenapa?"

Kardus itu posisinya terbalik—tertelungkup. Apa mungkin ada sesuatu yang terperangkap dibaliknya?

Entahlah, sebaiknya ia turun ke bawah dan memeriksa.

"Kardus itu terlihat aneh. Apa mungkin sebaiknya kita periksa?"

"Kau saja yang pergi."

Finn terdiam memandangi Jake yang membelakanginya dengan tatapan aneh. Jake memang pemalas. Sekarang pun ia hanya bermain _game _dengan BMO sambil bermalas-malasan di sofa. Bahkan ia tidak mau ikut pergi dengannya untuk melihat kardus itu.

Atau mungkin hanya dirinya saja yang hiperaktif?

"Baiklah."

"Aah! Tunggu! _Nachos-_nya!"

Lihat saja. Jake masih peduli dengan _nachos_-nya saat Finn akan melompat turun ke lantai bawah. Tanpa basi-basi, langsung saja ia lemparkan sekotak _nachos_ pada Jake yang menangkapnya dengan sebelah tangan, kemudian ia pun meloncat ke bawah—terlalu malas menggunakan tangga karena menurutnya itu memperlambat waktu.

Sesampainya di luar sana, kardus itu masih ada. Finn pun mendekat dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Mungkin saja kardus itu hidup—mengingat di Ooo apa saja bisa hidup, seperti yang ada di Kerajaan Permen. Ia pun mencoba berjalan mengitari kardus tersebut secara perlahan. Dan … oh! Ada sebuah wajah di salah satu sisi kardus tersebut. Dua mata dan satu mulut yang membentuk garis lurus. Lalu di sisi atas kardus itu seperti ada bekas robekan.

Semakin aneh.

Dengan perlahan, Finn pun menjulurkan tangannya—hendak menyentuh kardus itu. "Err … halo? Apa kau tersesat?"

"Meoww!"

Ada sebuah tangan kecil yang menyentak tangannya saat menyentuh bekas robekan di kardus itu. Lalu sebuah kepala menyembul dari lubang robekan tersebut.

Kucing di dalam kardus?

"Oh, halo kucing kecil!" sapa Finn.

"Meoww." Seekor kucing belang putih-jingga. Kucing itu kemudian memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam kardus lalu mengeluarkannya dari bawah kardus.

Kucing yang menggemaskan. Ia harus memberitahu Jake.

"Hei, Jake! Ada seekor kucing yang berada di dalam kardus itu! Kau harus melihatnya!" Finn lebih memilih berteriak dari bawah sana untuk memanggil Jake yang berada di lantai atas rumah pohon, menurutnya itu lebih cepat.

"Apa? Tidak! Aku tidak mau melihatnya!"

Jake tidak mau melihat kucing ini? Aneh. Apa mungkin karena ia adalah seekor anjing?

Menghela nafas, Finn pun berbalik dan berjongkok di hadapan kucing yang masih berada di dalam kardus, "Baiklah. Jadi, apa kau tersesat?"

Kucing itu balas mengeong.

Hmm … sepertinya ia harus menolong kucing menggemaskan ini.

Dan … begitulah. Sepanjang hari itu ia berjalan bersama sang kucing yang menutupi dirinya menggunakan kardus, dengan wajah yang tergambar di salah satu sisi kardus itu. Seakan kucing itu adalah manusia kardus, atau semacamnya. Ia menemani kucing itu untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Kucing itu tahu ke mana arah jalan pulang, itu aneh. Ia tidak tersesat. Namun Finn tetap mengikutinya.

Hingga saat mereka memasuki sebuah hutan yang ditumbuhi banyak pohon kecil—seperti bonsai—dan kemudian sampai di tengah hutan, Finn pun terdiam beberapa saat, terpana.

Kardus. Ada banyak kardus di sana. Kardus itu seperti disusun membentuk bangunan. Ah, tidak. Ini seperti … kerajaan? Kerajaan Kardus?

Bahkan penduduknya pun adalah seekor kucing yang menutupi tubuhnya menggunakan kardus dengan wajah di sisinya, sama seperti kucing yang ada di sampingnya ini. Hei, jadi mereka adalah penduduk Kerajaan Kardus?

Kardus di mana-mana.

Dan kucing belang putih-jingga ini tidak tersesat. Apa mungkin ia ingin minta bantuan padanya?

Ya. Meman ingin meminta bantuan. Kucing itu mengatakan (berdasarkan penafsiran Finn dari gerak-gerik isyarat kucing itu sendiri) bahwa ia adalah seorang pangeran dari Kerajaan Kardus. Namun ada seseorang (err … seekor kucing, lebih tepatnya) yang merebut tahtanya dan ia terusir ke luar, lalu ia terseret badai sehingga ia sampai di depan rumah pohon Finn. Melihat hal itu, Finn bertekad akan menolong kucing tersebut untuk merebut kembali tahtanya.

Ada berbagai macam kejadian yang ia lakukan bersama kucing belang putih-jingga di balik kardus dalam usaha perebutan kembali tahtanya. Dari berbicara di tengah-tengah keramaian dan mengumumkan bahwa pangeran yang sekarang adalah palsu dan kucing belang putih-jingga inilah yang asli, kemudian pangeran Kerajaan Kardus itu menantang kucing ini untuk bertarung dengannya (dengan menempelkan tombak di sisi samping kardus mereka), hingga akhirnya terungkap kebenaran bahwa kucing yang Finn tolong, dengan kucing yang telah merebut tahta kucing yang Finn tolong, ternyata mirip satu sama lain! Sama-sama berbulu belang putih-jingga.

Sekali lagi, itu aneh.

Pertengkaran antar-kucing pun masih berlangsung, bahkan semua kucing yang berada di kerajaan tersebut juga mulai bertengkar satu sama lain. Kerajaan Kardus jadi berantakan, bangunan-bangunan yang terbuat dari kardus itu pun mulai runtuh. Finn menjadi pusing.

Kucing yang bertengkar seperti itu … sama sekali tidak menggemaskan.

Melihat sekeliling, dapat ia lihat sebuah semprotan air yang berada di balik kotak kaca yang tertempel di bangunan kardus yang runtuh. Langsung saja ia hancurkan kaca tersebut dan mengambil semprotan air itu. Yang pertama ia urus adalah dua kucing kembar putih-jingga yang sedang bertengkar.

Finn pun menyemprotkan semprotan air itu ke salah satu kucing tersebut. Benar juga, kucing tidak suka air. Mereka pasti akan berhenti bertengkar. Dan ketika kedua kucing itu terdiam dan mendesis tidak suka, semua kucing yang bertengkar itu pun serentak juga menghentikan pertengkaran mereka, dan melirik ke arah Finn.

Hening.

Mengingat tujuan awalnya berada di sini, Finn pun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri ketika melihat kucing kembar ini, "Err … yang mana yang pangeran, ya?"

Di tengah kebingungan menentukan kucing yang ia tolong tadi, kemudian salah satu dari kucing belang itu mendekat ke arahnya dan menjilat tangan Finn. Finn pun tersenyum senang. "Oh, kau rupanya."

Tanpa ragu, Finn mengangkat kucing itu, "Inilah, pangeran yang sebenarnya!"

Tidak ada tanggapan yang berarti.

Apalagi saat kucing belang putih-jingga yang satunya juga ikut menjilati tangannya.

Kebingungan, Finn pun juga mengangkat kucing itu, "Atau mungkin yang ini!"

Sekali lagi tidak ada tanggapan, hanya berbagai pasang mata kucing yang masih mengamati mereka.

Putus asa, Finn pun menurunkan kedua kucing itu.

"Hahh … kerajaan ini menjadi semakin berantakan," ujar Finn lesu.

Diedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru arah, melihat keadaan Kerajaan Kardus yang memang berantakan. Kucing-kucing itu sekarang tidak mengenakan kardus untuk menutupi diri mereka lagi. Dan jadilah, kerajaan itu lebih mirip sebagai tempat bermain kucing.

Seekor kucing berbulu coklat mendekati Finn, dan menjilati kakinya. Wajah Finn berubah senang. Hmm … tidak apa. Ia bisa bermain-main dulu sebentar dengan kucing-kucing ini.

Finn pun duduk sembari mengusap kepala kucing berbulu coklat itu. Kemudian datang dua-tiga ekor kucing lain yang mendekati dirinya juga, mengeluskan kepala mereka padanya. Itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

Dan semakin banyak kucing yang mendekatinya.

Oh, bahkan semua kucing yang ada di Kerajaan Kardus itu, mengerumuninya, dan menjilatnya, atau mengeluskan kepala mereka. Bahkan ada yang menaiki kepalanya. Mendengkur, mengeong. Finn pun kelabakan dan jatuh terbaring di atas rerumputan, membiarkan semua kucing yang mendekat padanya dan membebani dirinya. Finn pun terkekeh, dan tertawa kecil. Sesekali bermain bersama kucing tidak masalah, bukan? Melupakan Jake yang merupakan seekor anjing sebentar.

.

.

.

Tapi kucing-kucing ini terlalu banyak.

**FIN**

**A/N **Sangat disarankan untuk menonton episode "Box Prince" terlebih dahulu, agar lebih mengerti detail latar dan alurnya. Fiksi ini mungkin sangat aneh. Hanya seperti menceritakan ulang kembali, atau semacamnya. Tapi ini juga karena ingin meramaikan fandom Adventure Time berbahasa Indonesia yang masih sedikit.

**Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca :)**

**NanoYaro-Kid**


End file.
